


Reunion

by echonbee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers, The Dream Team - Fandom, mcyt, tommyinnit - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echonbee/pseuds/echonbee
Summary: After exiling Tommy, Tubbo feels a lot of regrets and longs to see his best friend again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Reunion

It had been a couple of weeks since Tubbo had exiled Tommy, and every day he regretted the decision more and more. After Ghostbur had given him the compass that led to Tommy, he had never let go of it. He took it with him everywhere, even falling asleep cradling it in his hand. 

Tubbo had finally decided that he would ask Dream to give Tommy a one day visa into L’Manberg, and Dream had agreed; Tommy would be allowed in on the day before Christmas Eve. That was just two days away.

Tubbo spent those remaining two days trying to stay preoccupied. Along with the help of Quackity and Fundy, Tubbo finished up the Christmas decorations. The tree had been decorated, as well as the rest of L’Manberg. Lights had been strung across the fences. Snow blanketed the ground and Tubbo ended up shoveling it off of the paths. 

Finally, the day arrived. Tubbo woke up that morning more anxious than ever. Why was he so anxious? He looked down at his compass, but it remained in the same position it always did. But that wasn’t surprising, considering the day had just begun.

Tubbo helped out others throughout the day, trying to distract himself long enough for Tommy to show up. But as the sun began to set, Tubbo's heart sank as he realized that Tommy wasn’t going to show up. He continued to stay up through the night, sitting on the bench, but eventually passed out still holding the compass. 

Tubbo woke up a couple of hours later on Christmas Eve with a blanket thrown over him. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he saw Ranboo sitting on the path.

“Good morning, Ranboo,” Tubbo greeted, standing up. Ranboo looked over to him, giving a wave and smiling. But that smile quickly faded.

“I’m worried about Tommy,” Ranboo sighed.

“Why do you say that?” Tubbo asked, but he was pretty sure he knew the answer. Because he was worried about Tommy too.

“I haven’t seen or heard from him in a week,” Ranboo explained, standing. “Last I talked to him, he was really really homesick. It doesn’t make sense why he didn’t show up yesterday.”

Tubbo shifted awkwardly on his feet. “Would you go to the campsite and check on him, for me?”

Ranboo nodded and began to walk away before Tubbo spoke again.

“Also, do you know whose blanket this is?”

Ranboo shook his head and continued walking towards the Nether portal.

The festivities for the night had wrapped up and everyone had gone to bed, eager to open presents the next morning. All, except for Tubbo. Ranboo had returned with no news of Tommy’s whereabouts. 

Tubbo paced the paths, lost in thought, fidgeting with the compass. Engraved on the back were the words “Your Tommy”. He ran his thumb over the engraving, absent minded, and then felt the compass shift. Startled, he turned it back over and saw that where it was pointing had changed. His heart skipped a beat, and he looked around, but the paths were still empty.

He looked back down at the compass, and it was still pointed in its new direction. Tubbo began to follow it, and it didn’t take long for him to realize that it was pointed towards the bench. He picked up his pace, before he was practically sprinting up the stairs and over to it. He abruptly halted to a stop as he saw the white and red shirt from behind.   
Tubbo suddenly didn’t know what to do with himself. It had been weeks since he had exiled his best friend in a sacrifice for the nation. He had spent every day regretting that decision more and more, and now Tommy was in front of him once again. He didn’t know what to do, what to say, or how to act.

Tubbo stood there, frozen for a good while. Finally, he took a step forward and spoke.  
“Tommy... I’m so sorry. I’m sincerely sorry, and not the sorry I was on that day. I really messed up…” 

The figure sitting on the bench turned around to look at Tubbo, his face finally hitting the light. It was then that Tubbo made a horrible realization, and he quickly covered a sob with his hand.

He could see through Tommy. In the same way that he could see through Ghostbur. 

Tommy’s eyes were empty, yet full of tears that flowed freely down his cheeks. Yet Tommy himself said nothing.

Tubbo slowly dropped his hand from his mouth as Tommy stood.  
“Tommy?”

Tommy slowly looked down at his hand, and then looked back up. He held up the other compass.

“What’s a Tubbo?” he slowly said. Tubbo didn’t move. He was frozen once more. Tommy slowly looked over to the compass that Tubbo was holding, and then looked back up at him. “Are you my Tubbo?”

“Tommy... what happened?” Tubbo urgently whispered through tears as Tommy slowly floated towards him. Tommy tilted his head to the side, but did not speak again. The tears continued to flow freely down his cheeks.

“Christmas tree?” Tommy slowly asked, and Tubbo stood shocked for a moment before he nodded.

“You want to see the Christmas tree? Alright then, come along,” Tubbo said surprisingly calmly. He began to walk down the path and when he turned to look behind him Tommy was closely following, looking around at all of the Christmas decorations.

No words were spoken between the two best friends as they headed down to the Christmas tree. When they finally arrived, Tommy looked up at it in silence as Tubbo sat down. The colorful lights were reflected in both of their tears.

“Merry Christmas, Tommy,” Tubbo spoke, before the tears took over and he began to sob.

Snow around them began to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading my silly little fic about Tommy and Tubbo angst! :D
> 
> I know it wasn't very long, but I was feeling a lot of angst and wanted to write it down.  
> I also know the compass' point to lodestones, but for the sake of fanfiction I made it so that they really do point to each other.


End file.
